


Here We Are (A Sequel to: Last Summer)

by StruckedByLightning



Series: Last Summer [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, Drama, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Romance, Sequel, Xiumin - Freeform, Yaoi, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckedByLightning/pseuds/StruckedByLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, here we are. We're either the greatest love story<br/>or...the greatest tragedy of our age.</p><p> </p><p>SEVEN YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE WE LAST SAW EACH OTHER.</p><p>Seven years I've struggled, seven years I've achieved everything to become who I am now. It's what you wanted right? It's what you've been telling me to do ever since we dove into a relationship together. It's the reason why you stayed away from me so I could focus in becoming successful right?</p><p>Well Kim Minseok, I'm contented.<br/>Not without you here with me, I won't consider my life as successful, beautiful or even complete.</p><p>So please, come into my arms. Let me sing a song for you. Let's dance together in the endless melodies until time decays into the end of the world.</p><p>Here I am Kim Minseok.</p><p>I'll always be here, for you. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I'm Ready

                                                              
  
  
  
                                                   

 

 

                                                                              

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Today is the day.**

I kept repeating that to myself in my head over and over again the moment I fluttered my eyes open and found the rays of the sun breaking through my curtains, when I took a bath, when I ate breakfast, when I slipped on my slippers. The words echoed; ripples transcending miles and miles until it could be embedded permanently in my thoughts.

I checked the calendar.

_Today is the day._

I’ve already finished packing all my stuff in my luggage for the four-day trip to Beijing with just enough clothes and a book buried deep; a book I’ve been carrying for the past seven years that kindled hope in me. A book that served as my constant reminder to strive for reaching today.

The day, I’ll finally see him again after all these years.

Today, I’ll meet Kim Minseok again.

Just the thought of having to see Minseok again both excites and worries me in so many levels. I’m going on to the borderline of insanity the more I think of ways on how to greet him. But, what really gets me is that, I wonder what  _he’ll_  say to  _me._ I don’t know if I’ll tackle him and give him an embrace that’ll surely imprison him in my arms and he’ll never run away or should I just say a plain  _‘hello’_  to him or should I slap him for leaving me like that seven years ago? Or I could just grab him by the collar and kiss him in front of everyone – yes, that’s probably the best.

Various ideas popped in my head each all forming love-hate salutation images that riled me up aching me to run and swim all the way from Korea to China.  I just can’t wait to go to Beijing!

There’s one big question however, that up to this day I couldn’t bear imagine:  _what if Kim Minseok doesn’t remember me anymore?_

I froze in my place, staring blankly at the luggage sprawled on top of my bed. A gust of wind entered the room giving a cold breeze nipping at my nose and brushing off onto the bare skin of my neck, giving a little icy and dreadful atmosphere with horrible and painful thoughts shrouding my mind.

It’s not impossible for someone to forget you, right? I mean, it’s been  _seven years_ since Minseok and I had last seen each other and as a matter-of-fact, Minseok and I have been together for less than a year.  _Less than a year_ , there’s no way our bond was strong. Was it?

Anything can happen in a year. Take this example: Minseok and I fell in love and lived together for less than a year. _Less than a year_  and he became my teacher, he became my mentor, he became my tutor, he became my secret lover and basically, he became  _my_   _everything_  and with less than a year, he inspired me to reach my dreams in becoming a famous actor and now I find myself in Hollywood and also in KDramas. He changed me from the drunkard video game player to this mature man who decided to save a woman and her child and a man whom I gave a decent job.

All of those things were because of a prostitute I met and grew to love in  _less than a year_.

A lot has happened between us and even if I keep denying to myself that Minseok and I reassured each other before we parted ways that we  **love each other** , there’s no telling what could have happened with him in seven years.

But alas, as I have learned and I quote from Memoirs of a Geisha: “Even a stone can be worn down with enough rain”; Minseok and I may have been as strong as a stone, but surely seven years of rain could have chipped our bond slowly until it faded into a puddle and only dusts remain.

Is there a possibility that Minseok may have grown to be fond of the client who bought him?  
  
Hyorin  _did_ mention this client was very fond of Minseok. She knows her as someone who meets Minseok regularly...  
  
Maybe she treated him well more than I could possibly give him, maybe she didn’t use him as a slave for pleasure rather, she treated him like her own husband. Maybe Minseok found a better job, maybe he has a dog, maybe he lives in a comfortable house with her or even a mansion. Who knows what might have happened to Kim Minseok in Beijing.

Who knows if Kim Minseok’s feelings for me endured in those seven years?  _That_  I have to find out; A dreaded truth.

_What if he doesn’t love me anymore?_

My vision blurred and my eyes started to water. I shook my head and cleared my throat, continuing on in packing my belonging for the trip to China, Beijing. I should think positive and shake off all of the bad ideas about Kim Minseok.

But what if. What if he really doesn’t remember me?

Then I all this time, did I cling to a dream that meant nothing?

Heck, that’s what dreams are right? A secret wish your heart makes and your brain tormenting you in your sleep. Maybe that’s why dreams are meant for sleeping, because when you wake up you’re back and the harsh reality slams into your face:  **it was never real and it was all your imaginings**.

_“Baekhyun, what we had was real...”_

Those were the words written on Minseok’s farewell letter. If it meant anything to him,  _anything_ to him about us, about  _me_ , surely he’ll hold on to the thought. Surely it was all real and I’m not just being a pessimistic man conjuring these in my mind.

_“What we had was real...”_

A knock from the door caught my ears and I turned my attention to Luhan who slowly cracked the door open with a smile. Thankfully he came in the right moment or else I’d be throwing my luggage off of my master bedroom’s windows and scream to the heavens my silent agony.

“Hey. You ready?” Luhan, my doe-eyed driver poked his head inside.

I curved my lips into a smile “I’m ready as I’ll ever be”

“That’s good to hear” Luhan nodded solemnly, “Hyorin and I will be waiting outside, we await for your signal Mr. Byun” he closes the door behind him and leaves me alone with eyes still lingering on the doorway.

Today, I will get him back.

With a pounding heart and fists clenching, I whisked my head to stare at the corkboard I’ve put up seven year ago. A corkboard where all of my goals and dreams were attached, laced with the goals I’ve achieved and dreams I’ve yet to fulfill. My eyes travelled from my pictures back in high school, MID, and my first Oscar. All of them, a product from all my hard work. All of them, I lit with yellow Christmas lights as an accomplished marker. I could stare at it all day. They looked like stars whenever I sleep in my room, all of them quietly drifts into my dreams while I sleep. I could never be happier.

 But, there was one particular section in the corkboard that was dull. Dark and still. A missing piece from a humungous puzzle, a torn page from the story of my life that has forever left me empty and unfinished.

On the far right lay the newspaper clippings I found in the suitcase. Newspaper clippings that lead me to my manager Kwon Jiyong. Alongside it rests the letter I never got tired reading again and again that’s got crumpled with the stains of tears that dried up a long, long time ago. And last, but not the least, the word: “Impossible”. Those words were handwritten in blue ink none other by  _him_. He had given up in searching for his father, but by leaving his suitcase, I finished his quest for him.

I swiped the newspaper clipping with the written words “Impossible” and folded it inside my wallet.  When we finally meet, I can hand it over to him. A surprise, a proof that I haven’t given up. A proof that I’ve achieved my dreams. A proof that  _nothing_ is impossible.

It only takes time.

And with seven years that has passed, I know it’s time.

“I’m ready”

 

                                                                                                            


	2. CHAPTER ONE: The Invitation

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                  

 

                                                                              

 

 

A groggy morning in the airport, fangirls screaming until their lungs would bleed out, my eyes burning from cameras flashing everywhere wasn’t at all helpful in dealing with my migraine. I wasn’t a morning person after all. But this is what I get for being an Oscar-winning Actor, one of the cons when you’re easily recognized by the whole world:  **No privacy**.

I didn’t mind being swarmed by fans, I kind of gotten used to it for over the course of the years. Before, back in high school, I hated people staring at me, even when I was up on stage and that was one of the reasons why I joined theatre, so I won't be afraid anymore. But...a part of me, got strength because of Minseok when we went on our first date, when people were staring at us...when...  
  
I would’ve said ‘hello’ or even high-fived any of them if only it wasn’t the time where I’m awake and the sun is still sleeping. How can these people get so much energy in such a very early morning in Incheon airport?

It was Luhan and a couple of guards who shielded me from all of them and guided me towards the business class lounge, away from prying eyes and near deafening squeals.  They won’t be able to follow me here. Maybe I could get a cup of coffee or just sleep in the lounge.

Why do we have to get to Incheon airport five in the morning when the travel time from Korea to Beijing’s just two and a half hours? My flight’s by eleven. What am I supposed to do then?

“You look like shit today,” the annoying prickly tone of suave voice came from none other than my doe-eyed companion Luhan, who sat just across from me on the fluffy yellow business couches. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the handsome Chinese man as he clamped his hands together on top of his lap.

Lu Han. Born and raised in China, Beijing. At the age of eleven, he was taken by the syndicate and served in the prostitute house. When he turned fifteen, he was transferred to Korea and met his best friends Kim Minseok and Kim Hyorin. He had tried escaping numerous times only to get punished, but that didn’t stop him from planning their escape. He became a clerk in the Bowling Alley and kept Hyorin’s child hidden and well-taken care of with his co-worker Huang Zitao. He helped me chase after Kim Minseok before the plane left and took me home for comfort.

That’s basically what I know about Luhan seven years ago,  _but_  not until two years ago, I stripped him off from the pleasure house and that’s when I got to know him a little better.

He has a knack for coming up with ideas and is a very great tactician when it comes to gambling, more importantly if there are lives at stake. He loves to play the guitar and sing during his past time, he also loves drinking Soju when he’s bored – he has a high tolerance for alcohol and he can stay sober with seven bottles of Soju wiped clean. Luhan now works for me as my personal driver around Korea, when I go to America however he remains guarding my manor and I trust him with my life.

Not only because he was Kim Minseok’s best friend nor was he because my driver but because I grew to find a strong bond of everlasting friendship with him as well and there’s no one better than to join me in the quest of going to Beijing.

Shaking off my annoyance towards him, I closed my eyes and placed my head on top of the couch’s rest “Can you get me some coffee? That’s all I’m going to ask of you”

“I think Hyorin beat me to it” chuckled Luhan, pointing out that my secretary Hyorin, had already taken the courtesy of giving out my drink.

Kim Hyorin. Previously my Music teacher and Vocals Mentor back in high school, the woman whom I admittedly grew jealous of when she spent most of the time with Minseok but once I learned the truth, everything was clear now and she became one of my most treasured friends. I took her much earlier on before Luhan, about four years ago along with her daughter named Kim Sohee – the name from her mother. I made her my personal secretary to help update me in any way she can and schedule my interviews and meetings and upon with the knowledge that she was Minseok’s half-sister, she became reliable when it comes to tracking down Minseok. I’m forever grateful to have her by my side.

“One freshly picked Avocado shake for the one and only Oscar-award winning actor Byun Baekhyun” she sing-songed into a lovely tune, only adding it to my drowsiness. Nevertheless, I sat up and thanked her for the drink.

“Really? Do you really have to state it all out?” a hearty tittering escaped my lips. Shortly after, I sighed through my nostrils as another series of giggles littered around me where I could feel some reluctant fans watching from afar. I closed my eyes, “Why are we even so  _early_?”

“Aside from the fact that Manager Kwon Jiyong doesn’t want to waste the privilege in using the Business Class Lounge?” Luhan chortles “No particular reason”

“ _Which_  is why we’ll use this ‘no particular reason’ time” Hyorin quickly adds, giving a side glance to Luhan as a sign she’ll take it from here “to discuss about our plans once we land on Beijing”

I pursed my lips into a straight line, bracing for whatever discussion we were about to have right now. It’s now or never. The three of us gave a quick exchange of looks as we stared at Manager Kwon Jiyong before we returned to huddle closer to each other.

“I’ve received word from our contact regarding the location of Zhue Jie not too long ago” Hyorin took out her iPad and browsed through the message she received.

“What do you have for me?” I sat up straight finally waking up from my grogginess as the news indulged my interests.

Hyorin enlarged the message and pointed, “It seems like Zhue Jie is going on to a party tonight at the Golden Dragon’s Restaurant Cruise. An important note about this restaurant is that only people with  _invitations_  or  _appointments_ are allowed to enter”

“And the problem is: we don’t have any appointment nor do we have any invitation now, do we?” feeling the frustration climbing up, I pinched the bridge of my nose to ease the migraine.

“He’s Byun Baekhyun, surely he’s an exception” Luhan mused.

“On the contrary Mr. Byun, we don’t have any problem regarding the entrance. Aside from the fact that you _are_  well-known” she teasingly smiled at me. I shook my head with a half-grin, “It seems my contact will stop by our the hotel tonight with aid”

“Oh?” I cocked a brow up, “So, Zhue Jie’s secretary will  _personally_  meet us then?”

Hyorin shook her head and bit down on her lips “No. We’re going to meet someone far  _important_ ”

“And who might this  _important_ person be, exactly?”

Hyorin huffed exasperatingly “They didn’t give a name, but she claims to be a blood relative of Zhue Jie”

_She?_

A blood relative, a woman, an important person? Who might this be?

“Then we must inform you-know-who about this meeting or else…he’s going to go on an outburst like last time” Luhan warns, motioning to our strapping manager in his blood ruby designer suit.

Up until now, the three of us still feel a tad bit nervous whenever Jiyong approaches us. It’s not because of the questioning stares he exchanges us, but it was the fact we were foreseeing his reaction towards our  _real_  innate goal of coming here to Beijing.

He was shocked the first time he learned that Hyorin was one of Sohee’s children and he came to a point wherein he couldn’t get over the fact Hyorin’s reminded him of Sohee so much that he wouldn’t speak to us. Sometimes he’d stray away from Hyorin and her daughter, but she didn’t take any offense. He wasn’t her father after all. It took them a while before Hyorin and Jiyong eased with one another. Now, I’m just really nervous on how he’ll take on meeting  _his son_.

He’s either going to kill me, or kill himself.

But for Minseok…

I wonder what he’ll say when he finally meets his father?

“Let’s keep it as a surprise” I continued to speak in whispers upon noticing Manager Jiyong’s approach “We don’t want him to be a kill joy and call off tonight’s plan, right?”

Hyorin and Luhan exchanged wary glances but nonetheless nodded in agreement. They were still hesitant in my plans in retrieving their friend in secrecy from our manager, but I know they have my full support even if they have to stake their lives in the line and they will do  _everything_  to get him back.

We will get Kim Minseok back.

I swear it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

By an hour past noon, our plane landed on Beijing and hastily we avoided the crowd from the airport and rode the private van to our booked hotel. There was no intention to rush, but with fans wanting to catch a glimpse of me, I had to run away – not to sound conceited but, it’s hard being popular you know.

“Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah!” series and series of Chinese girls all stood in front of the hotel that it was so hard for us to find a good spot to hop off. The guards, triple my size went to stand guard and held the fan back as long as they can until I could slip inside.

Of course, I had to greet them and thank them for anticipating my arrival. I gave them all one quick wink that sent them squealing that could shatter any glass. Luckily, the windows were strong enough to withstand it. I wouldn’t want to pay for the damages after all.

Men and women alike, all garbed in their most prestigious suit and gowns waltzed everywhere with their pampered dogs in hand with jewelry matching their own like their ‘oh, so fancy!’ outfits were as normal to them as breathing. I don’t blame them on their ridiculously looking outfits that scream:  _rich!_ I may be an Oscar Award-winning actor but these people…I was out of their league! These people were business men, company managers and landowners. My earnings are just candy to them! Nevertheless, I enjoyed their admiring stares as I passed by.

I  _am_  Byun Baekhyun after all. Not to mention, I’m with one of the greatest Music Producers in the world, Kwon Jiyong.

As much as I was ravishing with their lingering stares, I couldn’t help but want only  _one_ person to look at me. Only  _him_. I want to see dark brown eyes again, I want to interlock mine with his and never take them off. I haven’t seen those pair of eyes for how long, and oh how I miss drowning in endless wonder in the sea of stars in his eyes.

_Don’t worry Baekhyun, you’re gonna get him back. Just wait a little longer._

“Room’s ready. We better get going and unpack. Let’s find a decent restaurant while we’re at it” Manager Jiyong said.

Acknowledging Jiyong’s remark, Hyorin and I followed him and Luhan into one of the gold plated elevators rich with those elegant and intricate designs of Chinese culture that matched the pure white smooth marbled walls and floors. Everything about this hotel was fantastic. I couldn’t get enough of it. It’s a shame I won’t be able to spend much of a time in this hotel for my schedule for the four-trip Beijing vacation will all solely base on retrieving Minseok. That is our mission anyway.

The fragrance of incense and scented candled of pine floated inside our five-star hotel suite. The room was larger than anything I’ve stayed in. There was a huge oval living room with walls coated with cream colored cotton etched with the design of tea leaves, the center of the living room was carpeted in lime green where the snow powdered long couches and chairs sat and a glass coffee table stacked with Vogue China and a Harper’s Bazaar magazine where I made the cover last month. The rest of the floor were as white as paper. There were two bedroom doors in each side both similar in design: hazelnut brown colored carpets, a mahogany study desk on the far corner of the room just in front of the humungous glass windows covered by the gold glittering layered curtains, a master bed of white just in front of the flat screen television and a bathroom.

I took one of the bedroom on the left and unpacked my things before Hyorin came inside and sat beside me on the edge of the bed. She handed me the iPad once more and nodded.

“I’ve got new information” was all she said before directing me to the e-mail.

“Alright, what does your contact have to offer”

“She’s made herself known by the alias Christine Go Ohn and she’ll be meeting us by the Coffee Bean on the third floor by five o’clock” she said with such precision that I was thoroughly impressed – I didn’t commit a mistake when assigning her as my secretary.

“Christine eh?” I pursed my lips into a straight line “I wonder, what kind of blood ties does she have with Zhue Jie and why is she so interested in getting rid of Minseok from her own relative?”

“Consider this as a blessing Baekhyun. We’re lucky to have Christine aid us”

“Yes, but what’s the catch I wonder?” based from the numbers of plays and movies I worked with,  _there’s **always**  a catch _in a story’s plotline.

Pressing the home button on the iPad, the image of seven year-old Sohee flashed onto the screen and I couldn’t help but smile. She truly looked like her mother, from her high cheekbones, chubby cheeks, little button nose, tan skin and crescent eyes. Feeling Hyorin’s eyes upon me, I returned her iPad where she fondled and smiled sadly upon seeing her daughter she left with my mother all the way back in Korea.

“It’s only been hours and I miss her already…” I heard her give a soft, dejected chuckle “She’s excited, you know…to meet her uncle” then, she flickered her eyes as the sad smile on her face grew deeper “…I am too, excited to see my brother”

I could hear it in her voice. It was a cracking, terrified, unsure whether how she’d react tone when she’ll see Kim Minseok again. Would she be happy? Relieved? Would she cry?

All I know is, I was reflecting Hyorin’s feelings for I too, could feel myself frowning. I couldn’t stop those feelings and memories slamming back to me as she mentioned how much she wanted her brother back. As the same sentiment with her, we were the only one who understood each other.

Seven years of struggling.

Seven years of wondering what he might look like. Wondering how he feels like again. How he sounds, how he smells.

Seven years, and what changes might behold us once we meet again?

_Being terrified is an understatement, but it’s all I could feel right now._

_I’m terrified as well Hyorin._

_Fucking terrified._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As promised five o’clock at the Coffee Bean, I made my appearance alongside Hyorin who like I, didn’t bother to get out from our semi-formal clothing of black and white. Stealing people’s attention didn’t fail when we stepped inside the coffee shop, but we didn’t care. All we wanted from this shop was information and that’s what we’re going to do. I won’t leave this place without an invitation to the Gold Dragon’s Restaurant Cruise.

It wasn’t at all hard spotting Christine Go Ohn who sat on the far right of the room nearby the glass walls of the shop, with her chestnut shaped eyes ogling me from afar I knew exactly that she was the one. From all my performances and workshops, I’ve learned a few tricks in studying body language and suspicious looking characters.

Christine was younger than I thought. She looked no more than two years older than me despite wearing a similar fashion to those prestigious wives of well-known managers staying at this hotel. Her long royal blue velvet evening gown was extraordinary, from her exposed silky white bare shoulders, the top part of her dress outlining her bust into a heart shape until it narrows down to her thin waist and falls to travel to the height of her ankle and a very provocative slit on her right exposing her fair thighs. She had her hair tied into a bun and her hands were gloved to her elbows. Truly, Christine’s image screamed:  _swimming in money!_

And why wouldn’t she? She claims to be a relative of Zhue Jie. 

A little known fact of Zhue Jie - the one who bought off Minseok seven years ago – owns hundreds of agricultural lands in all of China to the point that they expanded to other countries as well. She also has a casino where most Chinese celebrities go to. She buys designers brands and a Yacht like it was as if they were complementary water. She was a force you shouldn’t reckon with, but as Byun Baekhyun, I will take the risk.

Christine flutters her light brown eyes to me with a smize. Her red cherry coated lips parted as she smiled in my approach “Salutations Mr. Byun”

A soft, seductive tone that had my ears blushing. She truly was gorgeous.

“Christine Go Ohn, correct?” I said once I sat firmly on a chair and Hyorin followed suit beside me.

“Yes” her eyes unwavering “I’m surprised you quickly found out who I am”

“Theatre teaches you more things than you know” I clasped my palms together and returned her the same smile.

“Charming” her smile grew wider. She then turned her head to acknowledge Hyorin’s presence “Kim Hyorin I presume?”

Hyorin nodded, but I could feel her impatience radiating as she spoke “I believe you have something to offer to us?”

“Straightforward to the point now?” Christine gave a lovely fruitful laugh, covering her mouth with her backhand.

“We are grateful for your coming Ms. Ohn, but we wouldn’t want to waste your time. We know you’re a busy woman” Hyorin starts to calm herself down.

“No worries Ms. Kim, but I have plenty of time to spare” she eyed me with a brow rising “As stated from the e-mail, you only have four days here in Beijing and I understand you wish to finish business before you return to Korea, correct?”

“Yes” ghostly words came sputtering out of my mouth as I leaned closer, deadpanning Christine.

Her smile never faded away, but there was a twitching, hesitance in her breathing that I could tell she wasn’t even ready to relay this information to any of us. She kept herself locked in my eyes, battling an inner conflict within her.

Why does she hide her name? Is there a threat into revealing her name?

She flashed her perfect set of white teeth upon sensing my odd curiosity beyond the information she was offering to relay. She took out from her purse four envelopes with the golden insignia of the restaurant’s logo: a golden dragon’s face – how original. Encased inside were four red invitation cards signed by Zhue Jie herself.  I held my breath in astonishment.

“Four invitations complete with signatures that guarantees your entrance to the Restaurant Cruise” Christine then recites the following information written on the cards “Seven o’clock to Midnight, reserved for guests under the name Zhue Jie. Wear proper formal attires”

“Impressive” I murmur, loud enough for the three of us to hear.

“There is one more thing I have to tell you” she quickly adds “You four will serve as  _my_ guests”

“ _Your_ guests?” Hyorin chimes in.

“I asked Ms. Zhue Jie to give me four extra invitations. Surely she would question me what had happened to  _my_ guests”

I shot her a long look and I swear I could see her lips twitching again.  _I wonder…_

“What’s your relation with Ms. Zhue Jie? For…conversational purposes when we meet” I narrowed my eyes but kept it large enough so she won’t mistake it as an interrogation – which it obviously is.

“Oh don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure Ms. Zhue Jie won’t even have that thought cross over her with a man of your stature” Christine bites her lower lip “Mr. Byun Baekhyun, Oscar-award winning actor, singer and song writer. Those are such lovely titles. I’m pretty sure she’d want to hear more of  _you_  than silly old me relating to her”

_What are you hiding Christine._

I could feel Hyorin’s eyes upon me. Surely she must’ve spotted Christine suspicious as well. Whatever or whoever Christine was, I just had to drop it and save this interrogation on a later date. Perhaps tonight after a couple of tequilas by the luxurious couches.

Shaking away the thought of Christine, I pressed on with another subject.

“Now, can we come to the  _real_  discussion?” I propped my elbows on top of the wooden table as she tilted her head with a grin, a bit relieved I’ve stopped cornering her I supposed.

“Of course” she bowed her head solemnly “What do you want to know?”

Hyorin and I exchanged looks, both calculating, formulating anything we could ask of Christine, this “blood relative” or Zhue Jie. Anything she could feed us about what happened throughout the seven year course of living here in Beijing.

Of what have happened to Minseok.

“I’ll answer to my very best” was all she said before silence enveloped us once more.

_What should I ask her? There’s millions of questions racing at the same time that I’m not sure where to start first._

Hyorin slid her hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. A gesture for me to calm down and try to recollect myself before asking Christine. I smiled at her and nodded and before I knew it, I was staring down at Christine and parted my lips.

“How is…” I started off roughly.

Christine’s ears picked up, an amused grin spreading across her face. I inhaled deeply.

“How’s Kim Minseok doing?”

A butterfly grazed my stomach, a long lost melody echoed in my head as Minseok’s image flashed in my eyes. Envy sprawled over me, knowing that Christine has seen Minseok over the course of time that I…I myself couldn’t. She could tell me how he was, what he’s been doing, how Zhue Jie has been treating him. Anything…just…anything.

My heart clenched, anticipating whatever Christine has to say behind those lush lips of hers. She might as well have witnessed firsthand Minseok’s life, correct?     

She crossed her legs “Don’t you want to find out for yourself?”

I balled up my fists.

“Wouldn’t it be better that  _he_  tells  _you_ the things that had happened to him? I’m pretty sure it’ll mean a lot more if he’s the one who talks to you Mr. Byun”

_Actually she’s right you know. I prefer hearing those words from Minseok than from someone else._

But why…why is Christine helping us?

“Why are you helping us get rid of Zhue Jie’s lover if you’re family to her?” that was another question I wanted answered.

Christine beamed “It’s because Kim Minseok doesn’t  _belong_ with her”

_Kim Minseok doesn’t belong with her._

A triumphant smile tugged the corner of my mouth. Christine might have hated Minseok. Maybe that’s why she wanted him gone.

But what followed after Christine’s remark was beyond my tolerance.

“Kim Minseok is a courtesan, or as an original term before he was taken by Zhue Jie: a prostitute. To see Zhue Jie fall for a prostitute such as him is repugnant. Extremely distasteful” toxic rolled off her tongue as she spoke. Words that ticked her senses to bitter oblivion.

_Repugnant? Distasteful?_

“To think, a woman like Ms. Zhue Jie to be hand-in-hand with a prostitute? Oh what shame” she shook head in disappointment.

_What shame. Shame? Shameful?_

_Christine, what are you talking about. Christine why are you…_

“There’s not even  _one_ redeeming quality about Minseok. Putting aside the fact that he is indeed handsome” she continued on babbling only to heighten the constricting of my stomach.

_Christine don’t you dare to me like this._

“Who would ever  _fall_ for someone like  _him_?” she grimaced.

“What if you would just  _shut up_!” a thunderous roar that of a lion’s leapt out of my chest.

Anger. It was anger that drove me to rise up almost knocking my chair off with complete utter wrath that seeped through me, with knuckles braced and clenching until they turned white. My nose flared followed by my breathing breaking into uneven quickening. Rage boiled inside of me with every disgusting insults she threw about Minseok that I just couldn’t help but explode. I didn’t care whether everyone was looking at me incredulously at my sudden outburst, I was blinded by thinking of slurring curses towards her.

She doesn’t know Minseok. She doesn’t understand him.

This woman. This despicable woman. All she sees in him are all stereotypical; money, prostitute, just a normal handsome face, a disgrace?

I will not allow anybody back talk about Minseok in front of me. I won’t allow anyone.

The room fell utterly silent. Only the sounds of the wind and running water became our ambiance. Everyone was anticipating what I’ll do, what Christine will do. The silence was near deafening.

“Baekhyun” Hyorin tugged my sleeves gently, worry resounding from her frail voice. I could tell she was holding back the anger she has towards Christine as well, but she wouldn’t show it.

I kept my admonishing glares locked at Christine who didn’t even flinch when I roared. She just kept that smile of hers wide. I’ve had, had enough of her dirty mouth that ran like a machine gun of insults. I want to bite back down all of the words I wanted to spit at her, I wanted to smack her for ever saying to horrible words about Minseok. Hyorin kept tugging me to sit down, but I didn’t.

“Christine” I finally broke the silent staring contest between us. She just raised her chin to acknowledge me before I continued on.

Christine was utterly amused at my sudden outburst that she had to sit back and listen to everything I’m going to relay to her. I found it offensive she does so. Has she not sensed my offense?

_How could she say those things about Minseok? How? What has he done to deserve all of these misfortunes? These mistreatment, these judgements? Why was life unfair to him?_

The silence grew thick that you could almost cut if with a knife. I couldn’t utter anything else except these following words: “You’re wrong about him”

And with those words out, I took in a long deep inhale and closed my eyes. Piecing everything about Minseok up. All that he is, all that who he really is. The good, the bad, his attitude, talents, hopes and dreams. Anything, to prove her wrong.

“Christine” I called her again. This time, I fluttered my eyes open to look her straight in the eye with mine filled with sadness, determination and also, love. She nodded again as I continued “You don’t know  _anything_ about Kim Minseok. He’s smart, funny, creative, sweet, protective, gentle. Being a prostitute doesn’t even matter as long as he is, who  _he_   _really_ is”

My hands shook, my lips quivered.

Memoirs of a Geisha echoing in perfect rehearse in my tongue.

“Kim Minseok is a work of art. Unpredictable, sad, confusing, unique and beautiful at the same time. It’s a shame an  _intelligent_ woman such as you can’t see it. Such a pity that you look through him by the nature of his job but not the nature of his characteristics as a human being. You see him nothing but an object, a  _plaything_ to entertain your Zhue Jie” I gripped my palms together until I swear it’ll bleed the harder I dug my nails deeper in my skin “Well let me tell you something….Kim Minseok  _deserves better_  than to be in the hands of your Zhue Jie”

Hyorin gingerly tugged my sleeves, a reminder to keep my anger under control. Christine is still, tied to Zhue Jie after all. I dismissed her.

“To be honest” I clicked my tongue and smirked, “I think Minseok’s the one who’s more miserable for being with Zhue Jie”

With a forceful tug, Hyorin successfully wrenched me down on my seat. Her eyes bulged in both fear and irritation, threatening me to keep my mouth shut and let her handle the situation in a more  _professional_ manner between a secretary and a client. I knew I’m going to get a scolding later.

But then, something happened.

Christine Go Ohn, let a tear stream down her cheeks. Whether she knew or not, I just couldn’t believe she would  _actually_  cry.

I grew more suspicious.

_What is she playing at?_

Hyorin and I shared another dumbfounded glance before she finally spoke up.

“You do  _love him_ ” a whisper as Christine smiled. A different one from one of her fake ones before, but this one was a mix of sincerity and…sadness.

I froze in my seat and I could tell, Hyorin was too.

_How did she…?_

I didn’t even let Hyorin tell her contact about my relations with Minseok but based from the way Christine looked at me, I learned she knew far more things about Minseok than I thought.

“Do not worry Mr. Byun, I can keep your secret” she smiled more genuinely now as she wiped the tear.

“Christine…” with quivering lips, I asked “How- how did you know…about…?”

She battered her long eyelashes, pursed her luscious lips as the same seductive voice came back. Her eyes returning to that elitist aura as she pulled out her own invitation to the Golden Dragon’s Restaurant Cruise.

“How about we talk about it over dinner?”

 

 


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Eyes

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                  

 

                                                                                
  


 

The four of us stood outside of a giant floating restaurant sitting on top of a lake. The ship was humungous, and it never failed to impress me on how it lived up to its expectations as a boat of _gold_. From the walls, the pillars, windowsills and to the Dragon’s head, on the nose of the ship were all dazzling in gold. One would mistake it to be morning for the moon’s rays just added a more haunting glow to the restaurant. The only thing that wasn’t made out of gold were the mahogany floorings, the white carpets and the staff who were all wearing an all red attire.

“This is extraordinary” I heard Manager Jiyong hold his breath in awe “I can’t believe you managed to book us here Hyorin”

_Oh dear manager, you should thank the woman standing by the bridge connecting to the floating restaurant._

Christine had her back turned to us revealing her slender body with a new evening gown fitting her perfectly than the one earlier. The low cut backless gown complimented the way the curls of her hair draped behind her. She wore exquisite black gloves and carried along a silver fan in her hands as she awaited our arrival.

We’ve come to agree that I’ll be her escort the whole night in order for me to fast approach Zhue Jie and if possible, talk about Minseok. Maybe, in one of the private dining rooms we could discuss a bargain.

Yes. She won’t leave me unattended once we go inside the restaurant. _That_ she promised me.

Hyorin however, was skeptical. She didn’t trust her one bit. Maybe it was because of her hidden identity? I assured Hyorin I would strip off this mask she’s wearing and unveil who she really was – if there comes a time when it’s in dire need, but as long as she has not worthy in getting involved in such manner, I would set her true identity aside.

I’ve have had enough of false identities.

“How _did_ you manage to book us Hyorin?” Manager Jiyong flashed a smile at her.

Manager Kwon Jiyong, still had no clue why we were here. We couldn’t tell him now. Not until we’ve discovered a way to have Minseok’s freedom.

“Mr. Byun has a _friend_ who invited him over” Hyorin nudged me in clandestine, as a motion for me to go and approach Christine. I obeyed her and approached the woman by the bridge.

I leaned close behind her ear and whispered “Good evening”

“Good evening Mr. Byun” a short sultry giggle, a wide grin with closed lips and a spin on her heels and the flow of her hair, Christine battered her eyelashes as she began fanning herself. She bowed in greetings and squinted her eyes in amusement “It is so nice of you to accept my invitation”

“It was a generous offer and I wouldn’t back down from dining in with of the well-known business owners from all of China and _re-establishing_ connections…” I gave her a smirk and cleared my throat “is what I really look forward to”

A moment later Luhan, Hyorin and Jiyong caught up with me where the two men eyed her with adoration. I could hear Luhan’s silent curses as he took in this Christine Go Ohn. Upon seeing Luhan, she felt flattered watching his eyes travel all over her body. She fanned herself once more.

“I don’t even know your name and already you’re thinking about asking me out” she giggled. But behind the fan, I could see her lips in a straight line.

“Pardon my companion Ms. Ohn” I shot Luhan a look and abruptly he straightened himself up.

“May I know your name Miss? I don’t believe we’ve met before” Manager Jiyong chimed in, unconsciously extending a hand – a recycled act he always uses in automatic when greeting someone.

“Ah, of course. Forgive my rudeness. Manager and Luhan, this is Christine Go Ohn” I gestured to her then I turned to my three companions “Ms. Ohn, you’ve met Hyorin”

“It’s wonderful seeing you again” Hyorin kept a careful eye on Christine as she bowed.

“Pleasure” Christine smiles.

“This is Lu Han. He lives here in Beijing, but I believe it’s been a long time since you last came back here” I turned the question to Luhan who popped his lips.

“It was a _very_ long time ago” he chuckled inwardly to himself.

Christine raised a curious brow at me. Perhaps it’ll be an interesting discussion to save later, depending on how well she knows Kim Minseok.

“And you must be the famous Music Producer Kwon Jiyong” the crescents of her eyes twinkled “I’m honored to meet you”

“The honor is mine” Jiyong bowed in respect as she mirrored him in return.

There was a long pause and silence between the five of us. I don’t know why, but I could tell Christine had questions floating in her mind when she placed her eyes upon Manager Kwon Jiyong. Her face tensed then relaxed, her jaw clenched and her eyes began twitching once more. I wonder, if she could see Minseok’s close resemblance to his father?

Once the wind started to pick up to brush over her bare back, she hooked her arm around mine, tugging me close to guide all of us to the restaurant doors.

“Come, come. We don’t want to be late for the party” she squeezed my arm “The ship’s about to set sail around the lake. We don’t want to get stranded out here now do we?”

“No. No we don’t” Hyorin says impatiently tugging Luhan from behind me.

Hand-in-hand, Christine and I sauntered our way into the bridge of the boat. I didn’t know it but somehow, Christine could sense something from that I wasn’t even fully aware. My arms trembled, my heart was galloping and the sweat on my neck although cold, was dripping like rain shower.

Christine squeezes my arms once more and whispers “Terrified Mr. Byun?”

“Not even in the slightest” I calmed my voice. Soft enough and reassuring that my lie won’t give any signs of weakness to Christine of how I really felt.

_Terrified_ was an understatement. As we took a step on the bridge, I felt like I was setting myself into self-destruction. I was terrified, nervous, excited, anxious and so many mixed emotions I cannot fathom. My eyes were stinging and the world grew dark as soon as the doors to the restaurant grew closer and closer.

What am I going to do when I see him?

Will I cry? Will I charge up to him? Will I pull him to me and never let go?

Does he even remember me? Does he even want to see me?

What if he doesn’t want to see me?

Christine chuckles softly to herself feeling my trembling intensify “Do not fret Mr. Byun, all will be well”

_I hope you’re right Christine_. I hope you’re right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Even without pulling out our invitations, the guards in front of the doors gave way for us and I heard Luhan whistle behind me as his eyes grew large, soaking all the _grandeur_ -esque of the restaurant – one wouldn’t even imagine this was a restaurant in the first place too!

We were met with the sight of a grand ballroom-like restaurant filled with glimmering glass chandeliers above our heads. Round white clothes tables abundant with those five-star dishes matched with the expensive looking marble vases filled with white roses. The walls were all white velveteen and the railing were golden. The floor was all carpeted in a dark soaked maroon.

And the people, oh the people. All of them were garbed in the most luxurious tuxedos and fitted gowns that were so aristocrat-like that one might imagine you were in a ball of a Prince in the medieval times.

Everything, basically _everything_ screamed _rich beyond all reasons_!

I didn’t bother much in taking it all in unlike Luhan who tugged Hyorin excitedly to grab a glass of champagne. All I did bother in doing was looking for the two most important people I’ve come to meet in this restaurant.

I’ve seen Zhue Jie in newspapers and in interviews before and I came to recognize her every movement to so I could easily spot her, but to my dismay however, I couldn’t.

To my greatest disappointment and fear, I couldn’t find _him_ as well. I couldn’t find his stupid milky-white smooth skin, his stupid chinky eyes, his stupid infamous lopsided grin, his stupid wavy hair, the stupid swagger in his walk, the stupid man I’ve-…I’ve…

_Where could he be?_

What if he’s not here? What if all of this was a lie so Christine could have a partner to this gathering? What if…what if Minseok and Zhue Jie are…

There was a brief moment of silence when all heads turned their attention to us. Everyone halted whatever they were doing and focused themselves to see their unexpected visitors. I held my breath the moment Christine flicks her fan open and covers her mouth as she begins to pull me down the stairs with every eyes watching us carefully.

I wasn’t at all bothered by their eyes, but I was all too nervous not knowing where Christine was going to lead me to.

Will she directly pull me to Minseok? Will she give me to Zhue Jie? Will she butcher me somewhere?

I turned my eyes to see what was going on with Luhan, Hyorin and Jiyong Manager but it looked like Jiyong had already been seduced by some ushers to have a seat tugging the two trailing behind him to come along.

Hyorin gazed in my way and I could see it in her eyes that she didn’t want me to be left alone. I reassured her that I’ll be back and tell her everything that was done.

Christine and I came to rest in front of another woman who darted her dark eyes from her to me, blinking ever so rapidly as if she was wondering why we were standing in front of her. The silence wasn’t helping her process anything as well for this woman in front of us could feel the pressure of a hundred eyes in anticipation.

Christine, finally spoke – of course, in a language I couldn’t understand – in Chinese.

The woman in front of us looks at me and smiles before she returns her gaze at Christine and replies back in Chinese.

I looked at Christine, hoping that in her peripheral vision she could see me glaring for giving me the disadvantage and leaving me out of this “secret conversation” they might be having right now. _Damn, I should have tugged Luhan with me when I had the chance._

The woman then reverts to a language I could speak and smiles once more “Come. How about we grab you a seat first, Mr. Byun?”

“What about you?” I snap my eyes back at Christine who lifts up her fan to cover half of her face.

“I have to make an appearance to Zhue Jie first of course. I will not be long Mr. Byun” she dips herself down into a curtsy and stops midway to flash a knowing look at me “After all, you are my _guest_ ”

I narrowed my eyes, watching her every move. _I do not trust her enough_.

The woman who made herself known as Suen led me to the table where Jiyong Manager who was sitting on a humungous semi-circle couch alongside men and women garbed in the most prestigious clothing.

Weird enough, there were those who were wearing masquerade eye masks - one of each Chinese Zodiac signs for each man and woman.

I wonder, _who_ are they? And _why_ are they the only ones wearing a mask? Perhaps relatives of Zhue Jie?

They were all sizing me up, following me as I sat down beside my manager who had already began having laugh with two men with the Boar and Ox mask. The both of us sat on the edge of the semi-circle beside one who was wearing a Tiger mask.

Now that I could see clearly all the masks, there was one Zodiac sign missing – the Dragon.

I suppose the Dragon could be Zhue Jie herself.

Where oh where could Zhue Jie be?

“I didn’t know Oscar-award winning actor Byun Baekhyun and World-class Producer Kwon Jiyong are invited to the party” says one man in a Monkey mask, completely dumbfounded and amused to see us.

“I could’ve worn a more dashing dress” as if the woman with the snake’s mask wasn’t wearing a designer gown, she still wanted more – I told you, _rich people_.

“You’re beautiful the way you are love” answered the man wearing the same mask.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where did you two gentlemen get the invitation from?” the man with the tiger mask then props his shoulders on top of the table and rests his gloved hands below his chin with a twinkle of fascination shining in his eyes behind that mask.

“Perhaps he’s one of the special guest performers Ms. Jie invited” the boar chimes in.

The Ox agrees completely “Perhaps, perhaps. We _did_ witness those freaks earlier swallowing the sword”

“I loved their performance” says the female monkey.

“Mayhap Mr. Byun’s performance will be even more _spectacular_ ” grins the rat.

“We will let Ms. Zhue Jie and Mr. Hua Feng decide on that” cuts the rooster.

“Decide on what?” came a familiar voice that had every masked man and woman on their seats standing up and stiffening in their positions.

I watched their eyes behind their masks and I could see their great admiration towards whoever this newcomer was. Without further agonizing myself to who it was, I stood up and spun around my heel and-

“Nothing Ms. Zhue Mei” says one person from the semi-circle.

_A Dragon’s mask!_

This woman in front of me was wearing a golden Dragon’s mask. This woman in front of me had a fan covering her mouth.  This woman had that familiar looking gown. This woman in front of me was the person who locked arms with me before entering the party. This woman in front of me…

This woman gave her alias as Christine Go Ohn and little did I know that she was _Zhue Jie’s sister!_

“Zhue Mei” I cursed under my breath, quiet enough for only my blasted self could hear it.

How could I have missed it?

_Blood-relative_. _Christine Go Ohn._ Fuck that.

That’s why everyone in the room fell silent the moment we walked in. It was because of _her_. They were giving silence as respect for her presence. The reason why that woman named Suen was bewildered why we approached her.  Maybe that’s why she knows more about Minseok because…because!

It was because she was _Zhue Mei_.

Christine – no wait, fuck that – Zhue Mei battered her long eyelash and took a good look at me with the saultry grin spreading on her red lips. She approaches the table, her golden dragon mask glittering in every light that touched the jewels attached to it.

“Funny, but I heard you all questioning why Mr. Byun and Kwon are here in my sister’s party” she held that devilish smile.

Everyone turned their gazes away.

“Well, he’s _my_ guest. You do not have to bother him with your questions no longer” she stares everyone down before returning to me with eyes sparking a challenge. She interlocks it, her gaze upon me intensifying “He’s prepared a song for us, didn’t you Mr. Byun?”

_A song? She didn’t say anything about me **performing**._

Not with…not with Minseok going to be watching me…I….

“When will Baekhyun sing?” asks Manager Jiyong who was completely oblivious to everything.

Zhue Mei pops another wide smile, her dimples showing on her right cheek as she says, “When my sister and Hua Feng comes”

_Hua Feng?_

I stared at Zhue Mei hoping she could give me answers, but she dismissed me by smiling at everyone who bowed in return as she bids goodbye and goes to who knows where she’s going. I followed her figure everywhere only for her to disappear behind those red curtains leading to what I deduced to be a V.I.P. lounge.

_‘Damn it. Damn it Byun Baekhyun, damn it!_ ’ it was all I could scream in my head right now. If only Hyorin and Luhan were here, if only they discovered who Christine was with me, I swear the three of us would be strangling her right now.

I can’t help but feel embarrassed that I screamed at her. _Zhue Jie’s sister for fuckssake!_

But she did say she’ll help me get Minseok back. She discarded Minseok and somehow in my heart, it whispered to me that I should trust her.

Should I trust her?

There’s no point in turning back now. I’m here, and I going to goddamn perform later.

What will I sing? I don’t even know what I should do. Why am I so nervous when I’ve been performing in front of millions of people?

I was trembling in my seat, unbeknownst to my manager who was happily chugging that burgundy wine with those masked men. I haven’t seen Minseok nor have I seen Hyorin and Luhan anywhere.

Maybe I should go to the bathroom first and ease my senses, or find a good wine somewhere and-

“There he is! Our main man!” shouts a drunken boar masked man – it’s not even late in the night and suddenly he gives in into getting intoxicated.

_‘Argh, my ear drums are suffering!’_ he was just shouting and shouting about: _“Our main man! Our main man!”_

“Hua Feng!” finally, it caught my attention when the boar masked man calls his name.

Hua Feng. Who could Hua Feng be-

And so here I was, in that moment I swore the whole world shattered around me and all I could see were brown eyes staring back at me behind that Golden Dragon mask.

 

 

 


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Unexpected

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       

 

                                                                              

And there he was, a ghost of my past waltzing around across the room in his most graceful splendour.

A man garbed in a deep midnight blue from the tips of his pulled back hair to his coat and tie to his fitted slacks and brown leather shoes so polished you could see your own reflection if you come close enough. And that _mask._ That Golden Dragon mask made him look so _ethereal._

Oh how he looked so _different_.

Was he an illusion, an apparition? Are my eyes tricking me right now? I could hardly imagine he was actually there nor was he the same person. They _did_ call him in _another_ name, but he had thousands of names even before I met him.

Maybe this cultured looking man wasn’t _him_ at all. Maybe it’s just my nervous thumping heart and brain playing tricks.

It couldn’t be, could it?

His hair was different. Why is it…blue? But that didn’t matter because he was still _him_.

His _eyes_. Those pair of dark brown eyes that stared at me lovingly, that shines mischievously, that gives off wisdom in each prose and poetry he recites and eyes that were once stung with tears of sorrow. I know them. I know them far _too_ well for how could I forget those eyes that transports me to a wonderland every time we look at each other?

Those _lips_. His small, thin pink lips where he’d communicate all he felt through a single kiss. His lips that takes my breath away every time we touch. Those lips that makes me melt whenever he breathes out my name. I would never mistake it for anyone else’s lips.

Maybe, maybe it _is_ him.

My heart raced and my eyes stung with water and I could feel all the life in me was getting drained. I was too stoned to move with all my emotions succumbing me into a full stop.

I wanted to stand up and run up to him and look into his eyes and I’ll know, it’ll be him. Even with just one stare, I hope it could get him to hear the thousand words I wanted to tell him all these years. A thousand confessions I’ve never spoken. A thousand words that could embrace him. A thousand words with just one look.

“Hua Feng!” calls the half-intoxicated man in a boar mask, spreading his arms inviting him over to the table.

_Hua Feng. His name is Hua Feng._

_It couldn’t be Minseok._ I couldn’t tell from behind the dragon mask, my eyes and mind weren’t cooperating right now.

He started to approach the semi-circle couches, unaware that I was even here even after interlocking gazes. I crossed my fingers from under the table as I was beginning to sweat like a pig. I could hear the sound of his leather shoes approaching and in each beat he took my heart danced along with it. I was going frantic to say the least, internally screaming and helpless on what I should do.

I thought I was prepared to meet him, I had it in perfect rehearse but when I looked at him, I couldn’t even keep my head from getting dizzy and I had a perfect plan on dropping the bomb on both him and his father Kwon Jiyong and introduce them to one another, but now, all of it just vanished into thin air.

_‘I wish Hyorin and Luhan were with me’_ I mentally cursed, clenching and unclenching my fists.

There was a couple of people who greeted Hua Feng, all of them laughing and giving him praises on his way and even from these masked people in front of me, I could all see it in their eyes that they were watching him with admiration too.

I wonder what happened to him to have people look at him like that?

“Hua Feng” the people from the table all greeted him with ease and all smiles, ever so glad to see him.

I didn’t turn to look around, afraid that he was just right behind me. I wasn’t at all prepared to meet him. I wasn’t prepared to see him look at me with those eyes, see him curve a smile or imagine what he’ll look like in surprise when he sees both me and his father he searched for a long, long time.

So, I let myself slide down away from his range of sight, hoping he wouldn’t see my head popping out from the large back rest of the couches.

_‘What if it’s really not Minseok? Then I must be making a fool of myself’_ I said to myself, awaiting for this _Hua Feng_ to speak up. Oh, what will I do if I’ll hear his melodious voice again?

“Have you tried the sparkling wine?” asks the man in a boar mask “It’s _really_ stupendous”

“Not yet. It’s too early in the night, but I suggest you take it easy first”

A tear streamed down my left cheek and my breath became ragged when I heard Hua Feng’s voice.

It was _him_. It was _really him_.

His annoying, semi-high pitched, squeaky, stupid… _velvety, lovely_ voice.

It was _Kim Minseok’s_ voice!

_Kim Minseok. Minseok-ah, Minseokie._ I can’t believe I’ve finally…I’ve finally…

Then, Minseok’s – I mean, Hua Feng’s language changed into Chinese as he talked amongst the group with perfect diction in each syllable he spoke. _Wow, I never knew he could sound so nice in Chinese as well._

With every word that escapes his lips was equivalent to the thunderous in my heart and the smile on my lips. How I never got tired of listening to him utter words I wish I could understand. Even if they would mean something else, it was music to my ears.

Just his voice, it sounded like a love song.

I wanted to turn around and see him for myself. See _him_ face to face.

Is his hair now really **blue**? Does he still look handsome like before? Did his face mature and lost that baby face I love squishing? Did he grow a little taller? Is his body still well-toned as before?

All of them were nodding in approval on what seemed like he suggested on tasting the Pecking Duck that was just freshly made before he reverts back to a language I could understand.

“I hope you all enjoy the night,” he says as a means to end their short conversation and when the boar man sat down, I knew he has gone off somewhere.

In all honesty, I was super surprised that _no one_ in the table even mentioned that _we_ – Jiyong and I – were _there_.

Perhaps they must’ve concluded that Minseok – er, Hua Feng already has an idea that _we’re_ here since he’s with the Zhue sisters. What if he _does_ know? No, Christine – no, I mean Zhue Mei promised me she wouldn’t let Minseok know I’m here.

_Somehow, I still don’t trust her._

“Hey Byun, are you alright? You look a little pale” asks Jiyong Manager, after being so _clueless_ of everything and if he had turned around earlier, he would’ve been looking back at himself. To see his son. But, I guess I’m relieved he didn’t and was too busy sipping the wine in his hands.

I turned my head and nodded, my head a little light “Yep. I’m just tired”

“Huh? But you haven’t even done _anything_ ” he blinks twice then pours a glass of that red wine for me before placing it in my hands “Here, whatever it is you’re thinking of whether it’s that photoshoot for Nike or your new album or getting featured in Saturday Night Live, you should have a chug on this baby and I assure you, you’ll have those troubles washed away”

“True, so true” says the one with the dog mask, smiling sheepishly at us before drinking until nothing was left in his glass and poured himself another.

Kwon Jiyong was having such a great time in his seat talking to these masked Zodiacs, thinking it was just a _normal_ party not knowing it was a _birthday party_ of Zhue Jie. I wonder if he even recognized Zhue Mei’s name?

I observed my manager, and he showed no signs of having an idea where we were now. How I felt half blessed and half messed up.

_This will not end well._

“Mr. Byun” comes a familiar voice from Hyorin and I abruptly hopped onto my feet to find her behind our couch.

How I wanted to grab Hyorin’s wrists and shake her and scream that I just saw and heard Minseok. Hyorin hooks her arms around mine and drags me off from the table.

I looked around trying to see where Minseok, Zhue Jie and Zhue Mei were. And also Luhan who – oh no, where has he gone!? My heart started to pang in terror as she tugs my arms away and pulls me to a far corner of the room.

“This Christine Go Ohn, she’s actually Zhue Mei, right?” Hyorin demands as she throws me off a corner just behind a curtain “And is it correct that you’re going to sing in front of _that_ stage over there?” she points over to the stage just across from the semi-circle couches where we sat.

“Yes” I darted my eyes back at her awaiting for her to say something more, but she remained silent as if she was thinking.

I scanned around the restaurant once more before asking with uneasiness, “Where’s Luhan?”

Hyorin scoffs and rolls her eyes “Damn fool went to flirt with some Chinese girl”

“What’s with that tone?” I teasingly smiled at her “Jealous?”

“What? No!” she roars and slaps my shoulder hard, sending waves of excruciating static of pain.

 “Take it easy woman” I started to surrender once she raised her hand and to ready herself for another good hard earned slap.

“Let Luhan eye fuck every girl in this room, I do not care” she hisses at me, another warning to keep myself from laughing.

Laughter was so tempting, but when I saw her bow hear head and just let her eyes water, I couldn’t help but find myself wanting to cry as well as I knew already what she was thinking.

“I’ve lost two of my brothers…then I lost Minseok, and now…” she lets her head drop and her hair to cover her face as her sobs grew louder “I can’t believe I…that we found my brother at last”

Hyorin falls into my arms and sobbed into my crimson tuxedo, staining it with tears. I inhaled all the air I could take, stroking her hair and murmuring things that could help her calm down, but I found myself covering my eyes with my hand and cried along with her.

_At last. We found you, Minseok._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s the plan Hyorin? I’m going to sing and well…this messes up the private surprise meeting” I asked her. Hyorin and I were still by the large red curtain scanning the whole room while thinking of our agenda tonight.

We both were surprised to learn that I was going to perform. That was not part of the _deal_. All Zhue Mei mentioned was we were going in as her guests and talk Zhue Jie out in releasing Minseok to our custody. Whatever this bullshit we’re going to do, it certainly destroyed our plans.

“You’re going to _eye-fuck_ Minseok when you sing up at that stage” she said it so bluntly I almost choked.

“Eye-fuck Minseok?” I raised both my brows up hearing a once demure Hyorin turning into this different, scary Hyorin.

“Yes. Eye-fuck him. Give him one hell of a performance that could surprise him, touch his heart” she clenches her fists “I’ve heard from the other tables how they admired Minseok”

“Yeah, the people in our couch all respect him” I could still clearly remember how the people in the Chinese Zodiac masks all beamed and twinkled when Minseok came.

Hyorin looks at me and grabs my forearms, digging her nails deep that I swear my skin would bleed if she pushed hard enough. I was taken aback, why was she so angry?

“Hyorin…” I swallowed hard, nervousness took over me “there’s something you’re not telling me…”

Fear devoured me as I stared into her eyes. Sorrow, pain and panic were shrouding it, I could see it, feel it oozing out of her. I was nauseated, I didn’t know what was going on her head. She knows something that I don’t and it’s scaring me. Scaring me beyond reasons.

_Don’t tell me something bad…please…I won’t bear it…_

“Hyorin…”

She closes her eyes and inhales deeply before fluttering them back open “It won’t be easy to get him out. Minseok is… _HuaFeng_ is…he’s respected, well-known, he’s…”

“What…” my heart constricted. I wanted to scream and shake her. “He’s what?”

As Hyorin was about to part her lips, as soon as she was about to tell me what was bothering her, someone from the stage spoke and froze us in our place.

_“Oh how the Zhue family has a treat for all of you tonight!”_ the emcee’s deep voice spoke through the mic echoing throughout the restaurant. _“We have a special guest! A world-class talent. An Oscar-award winning actor,”_

_Fuck. It’s my time!_

I was fidgeting in my place and shot my eyes at Hyorin who bowed her head and loosen her grip on my forearms. She didn’t continue whatever she was going to say. I could see that she didn’t want me to know, not while I’m going to perform in front of the most important people of Beijing.

Hyorin stares at me and gives a half-smile, patting my shoulder “Go get ‘em”

“Hyorin…” I wanted to hold onto her, but she pushes me gently.

She smiles again, wider this time. “Remember, _eye-fuck ­_ him”

“I will” I found myself chuckling at her remark, I found myself smiling, but I couldn’t get the feeling of terror off to plague my heart.

I would look back and follow where Hyorin was going to sit not until I came close to the stage and the glare of the spotlight blinded me from seeing the faces of the crowd and all I could see was a sea of blank faces and darkness with blurring applauses from audience. The emcee was clapping at me with a huge smile and extended his arms, welcoming me on stage and directed me to stand on the middle of the stage.

I couldn’t hear anything as if my senses automatically blocked everything else except for my non-stop beating heart panging in my ears. Hyorin’s eyes and ragged breathing still haunted me that I couldn’t get my head straight.

_“Minseok is…he’s…”. He’s what?_

_Minseok is…what?_

Slowly, my hearing came back as the emcee started to speak again. I never knew that the speakers were so loud, not until I came back to my senses.

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun, everybody!” another house of applause. A woman comes up the stage and handed over a mic for me before the emcee spoke again “How are you feeling Mr. Byun?”

I blinked at the emcee, unsure what I could say. I used my acting skills and gave him a pretend smile “I’m honoured and ecstatic to be here!”

What I meant was: _scared, nauseated, anxious;_ in short, I wanted to throw up.

The emcee laughs “We are all excited to hear you perform live and personal Mr. Byun! My daughters back home are your number one fans! Actually I am a _huge_ fan of yours too!”

Hearing these compliments never fails to make me smile, but right now, all I could do was nod. _Get yourself together Baekhyun, get yourself together._ My stomach was turning and churning uncontrollably.

Why am I so nervous? I’ve always sung in front of millions of people before. But why…why with these people…no, I know the answer why I’m like this…

Lightning struck my heart and had me jolting when the emcee spoke again and pointed his arms to the direction of the red V.I.P. curtains at the far back with another spotlight pointing over it. The V.I.P. curtains where I last saw Zhue Mei disappear into. The V.I.P. curtains of the Zhue family.

I was prepping myself up for I know that any second now, the curtains will open and I’ll be faced with one of the most powerful people in Beijing, the Zhue’s. But, they were a pale comparison to one person I feared the most that I’ll see. Will he be there seated in the Zhue family?

The moment of truth. The red velvet curtains slowly slid open making way for the most incredible set of throne-like couches that formed a semi-circle much like ours only this time, they were all covered in glittering gold. There were _five_ people sitting on those couches, all of them wearing the same golden Dragon masks. The only thing that differed were the colors of the gems embedded to each mask that matched their attire.

From each end of the couch sat a man garbed in all bloody ruby red – same as mine - who was on the left and on the right was a woman in purple. The woman sitting next to the man in red was Zhue Mei in her slender all moss green shimmering backless long gown and a mischievous smirk displayed on her stunning red lips. Beside Zhue Mei, was none other than Zhue Jie herself.

God, she was gorgeous. It may not look like it, but she’s older than Minseok by six years, but she still looked so, so elegantly young. She had this striking brown eyes that even beneath the golden dragon mask, I could see it shimmering. Her lips was a luscious nude color that complimented her tanned skin. She resembled Zhue Mei, but her features were more sharpened. And hey gown, it was a creamy white. A symbol of purity and it looked like it was handcrafted by the gods. Truly screamed rich and power indeed.

But amidst the shimmering palace thrones of the four aristocrats of Beijing, there was a new added member dipped in his all midnight blue suit and hair that had me reeling and internally screaming for my throat went dry. He had his hands folded on his lap and his head titled to the side showing me this intense jawline carved from the lights above them. I have no idea if he was looking at me, but it sure looks like he was shocked and uncomfortable, reflecting my own reaction.

It was… _him._ It was really _Kim Minseok._

I wanted to throw the mic at the emcee who began introducing them one by one and just run to him. Run to Kim Minseok, grab him, grab Hyorin, Luhan and Manager Kwon Jiyong and fly back to Korea, let him meet Sohee, finally tell Sehun and Jongin about us seven years ago, tell my mom that you fight for someone you love even if they leave you.

I wanted to have my happy ending.

 

_There you are._

_Here I am._

_Here we are._

 

Seven years Kim Minseok. Seven years and it’s come to this.

I’m going to eye-fuck you like there’s no tomorrow.

 

The emcee then asks Zhue Mei to stand up and thanked her for inviting me to her sister’s grand birthday celebration. I couldn’t see what Manager Jiyong’s reaction was, but I know he’d be choking on whatever he’s drinking right now to finally realize this wasn’t just an _ordinary_ birthday party.

Even from afar, Zhue Mei’s eyes sparkled with a glint of a knowing glance. She knew I was infuriated, she knew I was nervous because of Minseok, but she just gave me that smile and spoke. “I have invited Mr. Byun Baekhyun since he’s a _special_ person and I wanted to make give my sister a _special_ singer with us tonight on this _special_ day”

“How thoughtful of you little sister” that melodious, siren-like, buttery voice came from Zhue Jie. Even her voice sounded rich and cultured.

Zhue Mei grins at her then turns to me, “Would you do me the honors Mr. Byun to sing us two songs?”

_She’s asking for TWO SONGS_ _now!?_ That would have been my initial reaction, but it wasn’t. I was too hypnotized on staring at Minseok – er, Hua Feng who didn’t dare look my way.

_Minseok…why aren’t you looking here? Kim Minseok…look at me, please._

_Please, finally, look at me with your brown eyes…_

There was a hard pat on my back, lunging me forward from the emcee. I glared at him, but he just continued talking on his mic.

“So how about it Mr. Byun, ready for your first song?” the emcee then turns to me, his mouth away from the mic.

I gave him one long considerable moment then found myself staring back at the Zhue family. Minseok still had his eyes averted. My fists and jaw clenched. I darted my head back at the emcee and nodded.

“I’m ready”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

I stood in the middle of the stage in front of the glaring spotlight. I straightened my stance, held the mic with both hands, cleared my throat and gave them my charming and famous smile. _My box-shaped smile._

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and to our esteemed members of the Zhue family” I gestured to the V.I.P. section and tried my very best to hold back breaking down when Minseok turned his head and nodded to acknowledge what I said.

 

_“Curse you for making me fall for you”_

_“Avocado Le Omelette espesyal!”_

_“Unconditionally by Katy Perry? I love that song”_

_“I’ll give you a portion of the truth”_

_“I’ll get jealous if someone hears you moan”_

_“My Avocado Warrior”_

_“Shoot for the stars”_

_“Box-shaped smile”_

_“This is your first time”_

_“Forgive everything”_

_“Hurt is kind of part of the package”_

_“I’m a prostitute Baek”_

_“Memoirs of a Geisha”_

_“Don’t fall in love with me”_

_“We can’t be together, I realized that now”_

_“What we had is real”_

_“Baekhyun what are you doing here?”_

_“Baekhyun?”_

_“Hey Baekhyun”_

_“I love you Baekhyun, that’s why”_

_“Baekhyun”_

 

Everything flashed across my eyes. Memories. Memories that I couldn’t believe would betray me right now. They blinded my eyes, stung my ears, echoing again and again until I could go deaf. It tugged the strings of my heart, it punched my gut.

I tried to speak, but I couldn’t utter any words as his own voice echoing in my mind. I could see his smiles, his arching eyebrows, I could feel his hands, I could hear his laugh that I felt like I was reliving the moment. Memories of high school, memories I’ve clung to throughout the years and finally it’s come to this.

_“Eye-fuck him”_ Hyorin said.

I don’t know why she said it, but if ever I mess up now, I might deal with an inevitable consequence – that only made it hard for me to get my voice back.

I’m afraid.

I’ve always been afraid.

_No Baekhyun. Don’t be afraid. You’re strong. Have courage._

Right now, being scared is not an option.

_Wherever you are Hyorin and Luhan, please give me strength._

_“I am ready”_

I gripped the mic tight and bowed, “I dedicate this love song, to all of you young lovers out there!”

Applause.

First song, first song. I was drumming my fingers on my side and sweat trickled down the side of my neck. I have to songs to perform. It’s hard to choose that would get Minseok’s attention. Something worth eye-fucking.

Perhaps if I sing…

“I’m going to sing a song that you guys might be familiar with, so sing along if you know the song” I said through the mic and smiled as some from the audience went _‘Ooh’_ and some _‘aahs’_.

My eyes travelled around the room, giving one more search for Hyorin and Luhan and even to Manager Kwon, but I couldn’t see them and the only clear face I could see were the Zhue family. And, Minseok.

I glued my eyes to him. Hoping I could _eye-fuck_ him with this song.

The drums in my heart were beating as I parted my lips and began to sing.

 

_Someone just came in the door_

_Like no one I ever saw before,_

_I feel…_

_I feel._

 

_I don’t know where you came from_

_And I wish I did, I feel so dumb_

_I feel…_

 

_Your swagger_

_And your bearing_

_And the just right clothes you’re wearing_

_Your gelled hair_

_And your pierced ears_

_And your grey suit_

 

_And your smile oh,_

_Your smile so sweet_

 

_It’s probably conceited to say,_

_But I think we’re a like in a certain way._

 

Words just came out of my mouth so easily I sang in tune. I wasn’t paying attention to the crowd singing along for I was just staring at Minseok who surprisingly was staring back at me. I don’t know what he was thinking, but all I could think of, was making up the next lyrics.

The crowd stopped singing along when they found that the next verse I sang was different for I just conjured them with the feelings I felt and words I wanted to tell him.

Tell Minseok that…

 

_Do you feel my heart, saying “hi”?_

 

I turned my head to look around the whole restaurant.

 

_In this whole room,_

_Why am I the only one,_

 

And for the next line, I whispered it, almost too soft, too tender for words to describe. As if I only wanted it for him to hear. Only him.

 

**_Who sees you’re beautiful?_ **

 

The whole room was silent. There was no noise. Not even my beating heart could be heard. The light around me dimmed and I only focused on how Minseok’s lips twitched – _twitched._

His reaction? He sips on the glass in front of him. Nothing more.

Do I hear you saying “hi” as well?

And with the last words from the song I finished and the restaurant erupted with applause. There was someone cheering, I could tell it was Luhan somewhere in the sea of people. I would’ve laughed at it, but in the Zhue family seat, he was the only one who wasn’t conversing with the others there. He was only looking at _me._

_Hyorin. I think I did it._

But, there was still the second song. This one must be more impactful than the first.

The emcee started thanking me for the performance and asked me – away from the mic – if I was ready to sing the next song.

I didn’t take my eyes off of Minseok, just like the first day he came to school and the day I found myself watching him from the cafeteria. Sehun once questioned, “What is so special about him?” and I asked myself “Yeah, what’s so special?” and now, I know just how _special_ he is.

Since he’s special to me, I need to sing a song that comes from the heart.

I hope you hear my voice Kim Minseok. A thousand words that’s never been spoken.

“For my last song” I breathed into the mic and everyone shot their heads to look at me. I glanced at Minseok before closing my eyes “It’s a song I’ve just composed, so bear with me since it’s a little sketchy. But, I want to give it in honor for this _special_ day. For…a _special someone_ ”

The crowd thinks it’s for Zhue Jie, but…there’s four of us who knows it’s for one person.

My licked my lips, getting the song in my heart to start and sang in acapella all the memories that came pouring through my eyes, ears and mouth.

 

_Since the day you walked into the room_  
was the day you started to rest in my mind  
You lifted away my gloom  
and my heart fluttered and took flight  
  
You were like a beautiful dream  
my feet was swept away  
And when I saw your peaceful eyes,  
I knew that you would stay

_I don’t know why I started acting this way_

  
_Unconditional love, that’s what I’m feeling_  
When I see you it gets me reeling  
I just can’t get enough, I cannot resist you  
So hold on to my hand,  
I promise I’ll never let go.  
  
We held hands and walked under the moon  
you didn’t know it, but I couldn’t help but swoon  
You make the butterflies in my stomach wild  
Moreover when you give me that signature smile  
  
We took each other in a warm embrace  
Where we kissed and I cannot get enough of the taste  
Your lips, your eyes and your arms around tight  
I didn’t want to end the night  
  
Because you touched my heart like no other,  
And I knew, we could face the world together  
  
I want it to be like this forever  
  


_But one day, I woke up_  
I was all shook up  
And I wanted to scream  
Because I learned it was all just a dream

_“I love you” your words quavered slightly_  
I could see how you stammered as you looked down on the floor  
you knew I didn’t want to part my love for you  
but you still headed right and disappeared through the door  
  
I wanted to hold you around me tightly  
I never wanted to let you go  
  
I don’t know what went wrong  
Was it because of me?  
You kissed me goodbye  
and failed to hear my heart cry  
  
But I learned the words you were hiding  
was so you could shelter my heart from breaking  
But you broke me in more painful ways  
And threw away the days  
  
I hoped for the nights you’d come back for me  
because I was slowly losing myself from waiting  
And you never came back  
and my world was left to splinter and crack  
  
But as I relive those memories  
and read the unspoken words on ink  
I can’t help but say: “The dream isn’t over yet”  
  


_Eternal love, that’s what I am feeling_  
I hear your name in the wind calling  
I’ll fly and find a way to get you back to me  
Where we’ll roam in the land of endless wonder free  
  
I reached for the stars  
and even though we’re miles apart,  
let my love cradle you and keep you safe  
until we meet again

 

Until we meet again…  
  
  


_When time comes,_

_Hold on to my hand,_   
  


So hold on to my hand…

 

_I promise I’ll never let you go again._

 

I promise…

 

Blurred applause. Blurred cheers. Blurred faces.

I opened my eyes and saw the crowd in a standing ovation. I couldn’t hear properly, couldn’t process their faces even when the lights in the restaurant opened and the spotlight was gone. The emcee tugs my arm and compliments my singing, but I was still glued on the Zhue family table.

The man in red and woman in purple stood up in a standing ovation with a huge smile across their faces. Zhue Mei and Zhue Jie however was still on their seat clapping so hard.

And then it hit me, only did it register in my mind: _Minseok was missing._

I became numb, white as a sheet for he had vanished.

_Maybe I’ve done it. Maybe I’ve done it Hyorin._

_Whatever it is that you wanted to tell me, I think I’ve prevented it._

I decided that after I go down this stage, I’ll rush to Hyorin and have a talk with Zhue Mei. Now that Minseok’s gone, we could speak privately. He’s already seen me, so no more surprise there.

I think this plan is better than I thought-

“Ms. Zhue Jie, our beautiful celebrant, is there anything you would like to say to the marvellous Mr. Byun for his outstanding, world-class performance?” the emcee pats my back gently – I was getting annoyed with him.

Zhue Mei hands over a mic to Zhue Jie as she stands – she’s taller than I thought. Zhue Jie’s gown sparkled – there must be diamonds sewed on it – and she smiles. “That song was so beautifully written Mr. Byun, I believe it’ll be a hit sensation like all your other platinum albums”

“Thank you” I actually blushed and bowed a thanks.

“I could feel the emotions, don’t you all agree?” she gestures for the audience to respond and all of them nodded their heads.

“That’s Mr. Byun Baekhyun for you!” that was Luhan. I swear it was Luhan.

The emcee then says, “So, do you plan on inviting Mr. Byun again? I bet everyone here wants to hear his live performances again”

I didn’t know why, but my heart told me to look at Zhue Mei and it took me by surprise. Zhue Mei was not looking at me anymore. Instead, she was gazing into her sister’s direction but I could tell, she was looking far off into the distance rather paying close attention to Zhue Jie.

I was horrified.

Why is she looking…

Why is…

And then, Zhue Jie spoke that had my heart shattering into a million pieces and my mind went blank.

This…unexpected…turn of events…

Someone, please, someone punch me. Tell me, this is just a dream.

PLEASE!

“Mr. Byun, would you care to sing again for Hua Feng and Zhue Mei’s wedding?”  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update by the end of May <3


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: Shrimp

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

 

* * *

 

_How did it come to this? How did I end up in a situation like this?_

_More importantly, how could I say those things?_

* * *

 

 

 _“Mr. Byun,”_ the beautiful woman, that powerful woman with the golden dragon mask called my name softly and yet, her words seemed to stab me a million times over as she continued with, _“would you care to sing again for Hua Feng and Zhue Mei’s wedding?”_

 

 

_Wedding. Hua Feng and Zhue Mei. Hua Feng and Zhue Mei._

_Kim Minseok and –_

_“Of course”_ that wasn’t me. _“I’d gladly attend”_ I didn’t say that. _“When’s the wedding?”_ why is my mouth moving by itself?

 

 

Zhue Jie smiles brightly and turns to her sister Zhue Mei who had her eyes wide, completely shocked as I was when I spoke. But somehow, I can’t feel my eyes nor my face going wide in terror as if something has possessed me and carried this fake smile as I looked at her. She in return, seemed like she had done the same.

 

 

 _“Six months from now Mr. Byun, on the 10 th day of December” _Zhue Mei or the devil that possessed us both said. Everyone erupted in congratulatory praises - even myself.

 

 

 _“Congratulations…”_ I stammered, _“…to you Zhue Mei and to your future_ husband _, Min- … Hua Feng”_

The room sounded so silent for the both of us. For me and Zhue Mei as we held onto each other’s apathetic gazes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I can’t remember much as the night grew deeper into the late hour. I can’t feel my own body, my own face, my own emotions when I walked all over the room, greeting each and every person with this mask I wore as the devil struck conversations to Hua Feng’s future relatives.

 

 

Since when did I eat shrimp? Aren’t I allergic to shrimp?

 

 

Byun Baekhyun, stop eating the shrimp.

 

 

 _Cough_.

 

 

Stop it right now.

 

 

 _“Are you okay Mr. Byun?”_ a random woman was kindly enough to ask.

 

 

 _“Of course!”_ I – this new Baekhyun replied.

 

 

_No, I wasn’t okay._

Why can’t I restrain myself from eating shrimp when clearly it’s going to kill me? Why can’t I refrain from smiling when clearly I’m hurting inside? Why do I seem like a different person in the outside?

 

 

Maybe I’m dead. Maybe I was in hell where I can’t do anything but scream at myself as the demon controlling my body slowly found ways to end my life. Kill who I am. Well, that’s one thing if you like talking about symbolic etceteras.

 

 

Who knows? I can’t tell.

 

 

“Idiot!” a familiar voice. “Are you trying to kill yourself!?”

 

 

It was Hyorin of course, always there to save the day. She slapped the shrimp off my fingers and hurried me to a nearby seat, a glass of water in tow. Hyorin immediately demands an anti-allergy medicine. She practically screamed at the waiter’s face, pointing to me, on how serious my condition must be right now. She falls down beside me, wiping my face with a towel dabbed with cool water.

 

 

“Hyorin” was I smiling?

 

 

“IDIOT” she was screaming. Was she angry? No, she was…frightened. “What were trying to do? Eating shrimp when you know you’re allergic to it! Were you trying to **_kill yourself_**?”

 

 

I was about to complain about her coddling but the next thing I saw had my heart sinking. Hyorin was pale, her eyes streaming with tears and her forehead creased, everything that yelled that she was afraid. Afraid to lose me, this idiot who had been lost for over the hours after singing up on that stage. A person reborn not as Byun Baekhyun, but a zombie walking and talking, discarding life itself.

 

I didn’t notice it at first but after seeing Hyorin only did I notice that I was having a hard time breathing, as if my lungs weren’t functioning anymore. I coughed, vomited when I threw my body to curl up in pain. I tried clawing at my throat, hoping to rip it apart so air could immediately come in every inhale I took.

 

Maybe it wasn’t the devil, maybe it was really me, trying to kill myself and I just kept denying it.

 

My vision blurred, hearing overpowered by my coughs and Hyorin’s screams before I even got to recognize who were the people who came rushing to my aid. A group of people started to carry me. I vaguely remember if that man’s voice was from Luhan, or was I going delusional? I can’t remember.

 

Is this how dangerous it is to have allergies? The last time I remember accidentally eating shrimp was when I was a kid and I didn’t have problems other than itchiness. Perhaps these were just all in my mind? Maybe I’m still in shock? Who knows.

 

All I know is, I closed my eyes and let the darkness claim me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was morning when I finally woke up. The skies were partly cloudy but the sun manages to shine across the horizon. The breeze was not too cold and not too hot, sweeping into the window sill and blew the blue curtains of the room.

 

I vaguely remember what happened last night, only that I had an allergy-attack and Hyorin’s screams and…

 

Where was I? What time is it? Am I in a hospital?

 

I couldn’t be in a hospital, the bed is unusually large even for a king-sized bed. The sheets were made of velvet and pearl white, the pillow are humungous, twice the size of my head! This can’t be some kind of fancy hospital suite is it?

 

This could be heaven for all I know.

 

I ran fingers over the velvet covering me and noted dragons dancing along the sheets. Dragons with sapphire eyes, blue talons and a cerulean snout. I propped my hands on each side of my body, pushing myself gently up, allowing my hands to trail over the intricate designs of the sea playing with the dancing dragon in awe.

 

_Water._

 

I fondled with the sapphire eyes of a dragon. _With eyes like Rain._ Somehow, the dragon looked familiar. Maybe it was just its eyes that made me think of the dragon as Memoirs of a Geisha’s Chiyo.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Immediately, my whole spine grew cold, my heart still and my eyes wider than any ocean. That voice almost gave me a stroke.  My eyes shot up not a moment later, scanning the luxurious room, the tantalizing white carpeted floor and midnight blue couches, looking for the owner of that voice.

 

To my blind ass or still dysfunctional hearing, the culprit was beside me all along with his brown eyes piercing at me.

 

This isn't heaven, this is  _hell._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're finally here guys. The moment we've all been waiting for and Baekhyun too! The moment we've been dying to know and supported Baekhyun's dreams all the way. Are you excited?
> 
> Come, let's accompany Baekhyun throughout the story, shall we? :D
> 
> COMMENTS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED <3 I LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS :">


End file.
